


Canto Mortal

by Aizne_Redfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Ghost Pokémon Trainer Yuuri Katsuki, Ice Pokémon Trainer Victor Nikiforov, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Spanish Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victor And Yuuri Love Riling Each Other Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-29 19:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizne_Redfox/pseuds/Aizne_Redfox
Summary: Víctor Nikiforov, Alfa de diecinueve años, llega al Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín planeando desafiar el gimnasio local con su equipo de Pokémon tipo hielo. Lo hace justo a tiempo para reunirse con el Omega Yuuri Katsuki de dieciocho años, su viejo rival. Después de ver al posiblemente enloquecido Pokémon fantasma de Yuuri usar un ataque raro, Víctor se invita sí mismo a viajar con él para que su propio Pokémon pueda aprenderlo.[TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL]





	Canto Mortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articas_ursula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articas_ursula/gifts).
  * A translation of [Perish Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280476) by [articas_ursula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articas_ursula/pseuds/articas_ursula). 

Cuando Víctor Nikiforov, Alfa de diecinueve años, llegó al Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín a las siete de la mañana, estaba molesto de encontrar que otro entrenador ya había iniciado un desafío. 

Él pretendió dormir todo lo que pudiera la noche anterior, pero estaba demasiado emocionado para poder seguir esperando en cuanto el sol rompió el horizonte. Su Glaceon, Makkachin, trotó ansiosamente tras él mientras Víctor pasaba un cepillo rápidamente por su cabello plateado; mostró su deslumbrante sonrisa en el espejo y corrió fuera del Centro Pokémon.

Víctor había contado con la mañana floja de domingo para asegurarse la tarjeta del primer desafío del día, pero se decepcionó cuando la recepcionista del gimnasio le pasó una tarjeta amarillo mantequilla con el número dos.

—Al menos Raichu no estará totalmente fresco para el momento que llegue con nosotros —señaló optimista a su Glaceon mientras empezaban su descenso por el oscuro pasillo de hierro.

Makkachin jadeó estando de acuerdo.

El Teniente Surge era al menos dos metros de imponente y sólido músculo e incluso Víctor, también un Alfa, no podía evitar la reacción instintiva de dar un paso atrás al verlo. Su chaqueta descuidadamente medio abierta mostraba un torso limpio y poderoso, a la vez que vestía muy bravo su esencia de Alfa de tal forma que era casi grosero. Cómo el Omega que estaba ahí, una cabeza más bajo que Víctor, podía estar parado con la cabeza en alto ante el líder del gimnasio eléctrico con su espalda hacia la salida; no tenía ni idea.

—¡Qué cosita tan linda! —retumbó la voz de Surge dirigiéndose a sus dos acompañantes con aspecto de motociclistas, ladeando su cabeza de manera arrogante mientras Víctor se acercaba—. ¡No me digas que estás aquí por un desafío, bebé!

—Lo siento, pero lo estoy.

_Oh, no es cierto. No **puede** ser. _

Hubo un inesperado _bang_ que hizo que Víctor se estremeciera brevemente cuando dejó ir la puerta y se cerró ruidosa detrás de él. Las cuatro personas en la habitación se giraron para verlo.

_¡Sí es!_, Víctor pensó con alegría.

La voz del Omega era linda como su rostro. Yuuri Katsuki claramente lo reconoció, pues sus brillantes ojos cobrizos se detuvieron para mirar por debajo de sus gruesas pestañas y un par de anteojos. Su cuerpo era delicado con una piel suave y un delgado y sin marcar cuello tentador.

No había una cosa que fuera diferente de él cuando Víctor lo vio por última vez tres años atrás.

—¡Ahora hay un retador de verdad! —El Alfa líder de gimnasio aplaudió una vez. El gran Raichu a sus pies se rió groseramente mientras veía desarrollarse el drama. Víctor despegó sus ojos de los de Yuuri para observarlo con cautela. Esa rata eléctrica tenía suficiente energía para vencer al Dragonair de su amigo Chris en apenas tres turnos, y ese Dragonair no era nada débil.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que lo enfrente primero? —Surge sonrió por lo bajo a Yuuri. —¡Aflojará a mi Raichu para ti!

—Esas son un montón de excusas para alguien que supuestamente está seguro de ganar.

Se hizo el silencio.

_Jaja, ¡genial!_, Víctor rio con deleite ante el tono familiar engañosamente agradable. En el lugar del Omega no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo mismo. Surge era un engreído veinteañero Alfa que incluso Víctor, con toda su confianza, no era lo suficientemente arrogante para pensar que podía vencerlo.

La mueca que había aparecido en su rostro desapareció del de Surge. El líder de gimnasio frunció el ceño con brusquedad.

—Bueno, acabemos con esto. Sabes dónde está el Centro Pokémon para ir después, ¿verdad?

Yuuri sonrió con dulzura, peligroso a su manera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas la dirección?

El ceño fruncido de Surge se transformó en una mueca horrorosa.

Al parecer había tenido suficiente de la charla, pues empezó a ladrar órdenes a sus acompañantes visiblemente sorprendidos, quienes hicieron lo que les dijeron con rapidez y prepararon el campo de batalla. Mientras el Omega gravitaba alrededor del lado del retador de la arena, Víctor correteó hacia él, Makkachin pegado a sus pies.

—¡De acuerdo! Yuuri, esta _es_ una sorpresa.

Yuuri no se veía feliz de encontrarlo.

—Víctor, fantástico.

—No seas así —insistió al tiempo que el gimnasio de movilizaba para los combates mañaneros del domingo. Se habían detenido a esperar enfrente de los soportes metálicos más cercanos a la zona de visitantes—. Hey, quizás ya lo sepas, pero ese Raichu es de muy alto nivel —Víctor advirtió mientras Makkachin olfateaba la mano de Yuuri—. Lo que sea que tengas, mejor que evada sus choques.

Yuuri lo escudriñó sospechoso, rascando detrás de las orejas azules del Pokémon de Víctor. A pesar de sus diferencias, Yuuri siempre había adorado a Makkachin y el sentimiento era mutuo. Víctor lo encontraba increíblemente encantador.

—Lo escuché. Noqueó el Mr. Mime de Phichit en dos turnos.

—Ouch.

—¿Estás listo, bebé? —gritó Surge desde el otro lado de la arena.

Sus dos metros se alzaban orgullosos en la zona del equipo local. Víctor no pudo evitar sentir que sus instintos de Alfa se agudizaban por estar en su presencia. El Teniente Surge era famoso por entretener sexualmente a Betas y ocasionalmente a Omegas que lo buscaban por todo el mundo solo para ello. Víctor simplemente no apreciaba que una competencia tan dura estuviera cerca de Yuuri, eso era todo.

Un asistente que no había visto apareció en el palco del comentador detrás de una burbuja protectora al lado del anillo central. La gigante tabla de puntos que reflejaba las condiciones de estado, número de movimientos y el nombre de los mismos se reinició. En el lado amarillo, T. SURGE se iluminó; en el lado rojo, RETADOR YUURI KATSUKI.

El puño apretado de Yuuri era el único signo de que el término demasiado familiar lo molestaba. Era la misma situación que Yuuri enfrentaba cuando eran jóvenes y otros Alfas (Víctor se rehusaba a admitir que era uno de ellos) se comportaban inmaduramente para obtener su atención. En voz alta, le pidió amablemente a Víctor que le deseara suerte y se alejara unos metros dentro de la zona del equipo visitante.

—¡Buena suerte! —Víctor respondió tardíamente.

—¡Jolteon, ve!

Reconoció la forma alternativa de Makkachin mientras aparecía en el campo de batalla. El puntiagudo Pokémon eléctrico era impresionante. Espinas como agujas filosas cubrían su cuerpo entero y pequeñas chispas volaban de él en todas direcciones.

—Así que, ¿qué es lo que traes, niño? —llamó Surge desde el otro lado del salón. El Raichu a su lado mostró sus dientes—. Déjame adivinar, ¿Entrenador tipo hada?

Yuuri solo sonrió, escogiendo una pokébola de su cinturón.

—Ese es un muy buen intento. En definitiva nunca me habían dicho eso antes.

Víctor casi quiso avisarle de la ira de Surge, pero supuso que su advertencia no sería recibida. No estaba en posición de decirle qué hacer, así que solo se sentó y observó mientras Yuuri presionaba el botón central, estiraba el brazo y arrojaba la pokébola dentro de la arena. Mientras se abría en el aire, Víctor intentaba adivinar qué podría ser.

Yuuri era un año más joven que él, por lo que llegó a la edad de irse de su casa con sus Pokémon un año después. No había decidido un tipo en el cual especializarse en el Tecnológico Pokémon cuando Víctor tenía dieciséis y estaba en su último año, Yuuri apenas tenía los quince. A pesar de eso, tenía algunos pensamientos sobre qué pudo haber escogido.

Era el caso con la mayoría de los entrenadores buscando un desafío en un gimnasio, había mantenido todos sus Pokémon guardados en sus pokébolas para evitar revelar aquello con lo que contaba. Makkachin odiaba esos dispositivos así que él siempre evitaba esa estrategia, pero igual era algo inteligente. Yuuri había negado indirectamente ser un entrenador tipo hada, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que algo ligero y de buen temperamento le quedaba bien —incluso si la mayoría de sus interacciones en la escuela terminaban en insultos. Agua, normal y planta entraban en esa descripción. Volador también.

Lo que salió de la pokébola… no era lo que esperaba.

En lugar de algo apacible como un Skitty o incluso una agradable forma de Squirtle, la luz roja del láser parpadeó y _un maldito fantasma_ apareció.

El Gastly del aspecto más feroz, de comillos desnudos y ojos enloquecidos que Víctor había visto en toda su vida emergió con un chillido escalofriante, un sonido que solo pudo ser descrito como algo en medio de una carcajada sádica y un grito desquiciado.

—¡Malditos infiernos! —soltó Surge, maldiciendo con sorpresa y dando un paso atrás. Incluso las agujas del cuerpo de Jolteon se alzaron al tiempo que el Pokémon eléctrico siseaba en advertencia.

Yuuri —lindo, hermoso, Omega Yuuri— se había convertido en un entrenador tipo_ fantasma_.

—No puedo decir que eso lo vi venir —murmuró Víctor.

La nube de gases nocivos rodeando la cara de pesadilla del Gastly era de sombras moradas como de una herida y de ciruela venenosa, con un borde previsto de violeta oscuro. Víctor no pudo evitar sacar su pokédex de su bolsillo, bajándole el volumen de manera sutil antes de apuntar hacia el Pokémon.

—Gastly, el Pokémon gas. La nube de gas rodeando la cabeza de este Pokémon empieza su vida con un suave lavanda y se vuelve más oscuro y grande al tiempo que se vuelve más venenoso. Gastly es conocido por jugar peligrosas bromas en humanos y mata a un número significativo de personas cada año.

La tabla de puntos se actualizó. Una foto genérica de cada Pokémon apareció debajo de sus respectivos entrenadores. Incluso el sprite de Gastly lucía demoniaco.

Víctor se encogió cuando accidentalmente hizo contacto visual con él.

_Creo que acaba de robar mi alma._

—¿Necesitas un minuto? —pregunto Yuuri a Surge, indefectiblemente cortés.

Víctor ciertamente lo necesitaba.

El Alfa líder de gimnasio frunció el ceño brutalmente, moviendo su gran dedo hacia adelante.

—¡Jolteon! ¡Impactrueno!

—Gastly —sonrió Yuuri—, Canto Mortal.

Por tercera vez fue tomado fuera de guardia por completo.

Canto Mortal era un ataque increíblemente raro —una canción siniestra que deja al objetivo inconsciente después de cuatro turnos, sin importar su condición al final. Las cuerdas vocales de un Pokémon tenían que ser fisiológicamente capaces de alcanzar las notas y debía ser enseñado por un Pokémon que ya conociera el Canto Mortal.

Él lo sabía. Había intentado encontrar un tutor de movimientos para su Jynx por años —empezando después de que había dejado su hogar— pero no había tenido suerte. Todos los que había contactado que clamaban tener un Pokémon con ese movimiento habían mentido y aquellos que no, tenían precios imposibles con largas listas de espera, largas esperas de meses enteros, para acceder al servicio.

_No hay manera de que el Pokémon de Yuuri lo sepa_.

Una poderosa corriente eléctrica corrió por el aire hacia el Pokémon fantasma, pero antes de que pudiera golpear, Gastly activó su invisibilidad y desapareció.

Surge lo buscó alrededor como un loco.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?

Un sobrenatural y agudo lamento fue emitido desde algún lugar del campo, pero era difícil saber de dónde exactamente.

Víctor se inclinó hacia adelante, aferrándose a la barandilla que lo separaba del campo. _Lo conoce. ¡Realmente lo conoce!_

Jolteon bailó ansiosamente en lo abierto, moviendo la cabeza con cautela de un lado a otro en busca de la ubicación de Gastly. Enviaba aros de energía eléctrica, probando lugares al azar. Jolteon estaba claramente nervioso por su oponente fantasmal.

—Cuatro —Yuuri dijo con simpleza.

Gastly apareció a centímetros de la cara de Jolteon.

—Tóxico —Yuuri añadió.

Surge estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pensó en dar una orden. Jolteon perdió su turno y la nube tóxica se apresuró al frente, golpeando con toda su fuerza.

—¡Jolt! —gritó Surge. Víctor se dio cuenta después de unos momentos que ese no era un comando, Surge estaba en verdad preocupado por su Pokémon.

_Ok, no es un idiota total._

El comentarista, quien hasta ese punto había permanecido pasmado en silencio como la mayoría de los presentes, aclaró su garganta.

—¡Un golpe directo! ¡Jolteon está envuelto en los vapores venenosos de Gastly! ¡La condición de su estatus ha cambiado a «envenenado»!

La tabla de puntos se actualizó de nuevo, mostró la universal calavera con huesos cruzados que era signo de envenenamiento al lado de la imagen de Jolteon. Canto Mortal, una bomba de tiempo que técnicamente no era una condición de estatus, parpadeó con su propio contador bajo el sprite de Jolteon.

Víctor se moría por verlo llegar a «cero».

Jolteon todavía estaba agitado. Su abrigo de agujas ahora estaba completamente erizado y temblaba un poco en su sitio. Aún así, seguía siendo el Pokémon local del gimnasio. Jolteon gruñó, sin mostrar signos de querer retirarse.

—¡Tú lo pediste, pequeño delincuente! —rompió la voz de Surge—. ¡Jolteon, Descarga!

—¿No más «bebé»? —preguntó Yuuri como quien conversa con un amigo, mientras Gastly le daba una larga y maliciosa mirada a la descarga eléctrica que se le venía, justo antes de desaparecer—. No quise hacerte enojar, nos estamos llevando tan bien. Tres.

—¡Quédate quieto! —gruñó Surge.

—Carga tóxica.

Esta vez Gastly apareció detrás de Jolteon, sorprendiendo al Pokémon eléctrico por encima, convocando una ola de lodo espeso y espeluznante que se vertió sobre su pelaje afilado.

—¡Jolteon! ¡Regresa!

Víctor exhaló en una mezcla de decepción y alivio, dándose cuenta de que inconscientemente estuvo apretando una sección del pelaje azul cielo de Makkachin. Eso había sido rudo de ver.

Surge no sacó a su Pokémon de inmediato, pausó para observar largo y tendido al Omega delicado en apariencia que estaba parado frente a él.

—Aceptaré tu rendición cuanto estés listo.

Surge gruñó.

—¡Bebé, apenas estamos empezando!

Lo estaban, pero no de una manera en que estuviera a favor de Surge. Uno por uno, Gastly despachó los Pokémon eléctricos enviados contra él. En un punto, un Electrode enviado por Surge usó Explosión, esperando que la dispersión dañara al muy posible trastornado Pokémon fantasma, incluso a costa de sí mismo. Lo hizo, pero solo lo suficiente para hacerlo enfurecer. Gastly estaba tan furioso que el Electabuzz que vino a continuación no tuvo oportunidad, pues recibió una cruel mordida sin que Yuuri dijera una palabra.

Finalmente llamando de regreso a Magneton, la última víctima de Gastly, Surge se giró y asintió hacia Raichu. La rata eléctrica, que había estado mordisqueando su oportunidad ante el poderoso fantasma, corrió ansioso hacia la arena. Chispas ya estaban siendo emitidas desde los sacos eléctricos en sus mejillas y había asumido una agresiva postura ante el Pokémon fantasma que lo veía insidiosamente.

—¡Raichu! ¡Rugido!

La ceja de Yuuri se alzó.

Víctor podía identificarse con ello. No lo había anticipado, pero podía entender el movimiento. Si él fuera Surge, no querría lidiar con ese Gastly por más tiempo.

El Raichu hizo una mueca de desaprobación, claramente queriendo probar suerte contra el contrincante que había derrotado a sus compañeros, pero obedeció. Abrió su boca y lanzó un ruidoso rugido. Gastly parpadeó ante ello, pero no reaccionó más allá de eso ante el ataque que lo obligó a retraerse dentro de su pokébola en la cadera de Yuuri. De forma aleatoria, otro Pokémon fue forzado a salir, apareciendo en un riachuelo color rojo.

En un momento de locura, Víctor pensó que estaba viendo un Pikachu. Esas eran malas noticias. Eléctrico contra eléctrico usualmente significaba que el enfrentamiento favorecería al Pokémon que tuviera la mayor capacidad y fuerza de choques, y el Raichu de Surge no tenía rival en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, mientras más miraba al Pikachu, Víctor se daba cuenda de que algo estaba… mal.

Desde la distancia, se _veía_ como un Pikachu. Tenía la _forma_ de un Pikachu…

Y entonces, su cuello literalmente se torció a la mitad.

Las miradas en los rostros de Surge y de Raichu eran unas de idéntico horror.

—¿¡Qué diablos está _mal_ contigo!? —demandó Surge, aterrado. Su Raichu se estaba volviendo de color verde.

—¿No eres un fan de los fantasmas, cierto? —dijo Yuuri demasiado simpático para ser genuino. En ese instante su expresión se volvió sombría—. Vas a arrepentirte de eso.

Por fin, Víctor alcanzó a ver la cara del Pikachu.

Se ahogó.

Era un jodido _Mimikyu._

—¡Trueno!

—¡Garra Sombra!

Ver cómo la mano sombría y oscura se extendía por debajo de la cubierta de Mimikyu para dejar cuatro marcas de garras en el cuerpo de Raichu fue algo que en serio Víctor pudo haber vivido sin ver.

Espeluznante. Eso fue _horrendo_.

Los Pokémon fantasma eran difíciles de convencer para que cooperen, así que muy rara vez se usaban en batallas profesionales. ¡La forma en la que Yuuri los manejaba era como si fuera nada!

La ronda se desarrolló como las previas, pero Víctor no dejó de notar que Mimikyu se iba acercando gradualmente a Raichu, a pesar de que sus ataques no eran físicos y no requerían de cierta proximidad para ejecutarse. A través de cada defensa y ataque, esos pequeños ojos negros y brillantes que saltaban desde el pecho del «Pikachu» se fijaban con gran obsesión, casi con hambruna, en el Raichu.

Finalmente, Yuuri terminó por usar Sombra Vil, mandando la sombra de Mimikyu a trepar detrás de Raichu y atacarlo. Raichu se entró en pánico cuando la alargada y estirada oscuridad se le cerró desde su espalda y se aterró todavía más cuando Mimikyu avanzó al frente de ella. La criatura deformada profirió un extraño sonido como de asfixia y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Raichu, cuyos ojos se le voltearon hacia atrás al desmayarse.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio que sabían a asombro absoluto, donde casi todos los presentes intentaban entender lo que acababan de ver. Incluso Surge parecía no saber qué decir, mirando primero a Yuuri, luego a Mimikyu, luego a su derrotado Raichu.

—No te lo comas.

Los ojos de Víctor se fijaron en Yuuri, pero el Omega no hablaba con él. Estaba viendo a Mimikyu, que se cernía sobre el Raichu de Surge como un mal presentimiento.

Eso pareció reactivar a Surge. A toda prisa, retornó a Raichu a su pokébola, mirando al Mimikyu con una mezcla de terror y sospecha.

—Solo estaba bromeando —ofreció Yuuri de manera avergonzada.

Surge no se veía convencido de ello, pero sacudió su cabeza para aclararla.

—Bueno. No me habían servido un pastel de humildad como este en mucho tiempo.

Yuuri le sonrió con la inocencia con que lo había hecho la primera vez que entró a la arena. Él aceptó su medalla Trueno con mucha mayor gracia que la que Víctor hubiera tenido si sus sitios hubieran sido intercambiados. El Teniente Surge había sido el estereotipo andante de un Alfa condescendiente cuando lo conoció, pero ahora parecía mirar a Yuuri de la manera contraria a la luz de su impresionante derrota.

—Regresa a verme en unos años —Surge sonrió diabólicamente después de entregar la insignia. Le habló doblando la rodilla para reducir su altura y así presionar con valentía sus labios contra la sensible piel del interior de la muñeca de Yuuri, en lugar del tradicional dorso de la mano—. Podría mostrarte algunos movimientos que harán que nunca quieras irte.

—Voy a tenerlo en cuenta.

Víctor frunció el ceño cuando cruzó miradas con Yuuri sobre el hombro musculoso de Surge. Desde que estaban en el Tecnológico Pokémon el Omega había tenido una manera particular de usar sus palabras —desde los insultos hasta los cumplidos y todo lo que hay en medio. A Yuuri nada le gustaba más que molestar a Víctor; no obstante, considerando todo lo que Víctor haría para hacer lo mismo, no era una sorpresa.

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian._

—Si él regresa un día, me lo voy a quedar —comentó Surge a sus compañeros mientras Yuuri desaparecía de vista por la puerta principal—. Pero, diablos, odio a los fantasmas.

—Espeluznante —convino uno de sus lacayos.

Surge juntó sus manos en un sólido aplauso, girando hacia Víctor.

—¡Como sea! ¡El equipo B es para ti, niño! ¿Listo?

* * *

—¡Hey! ¡Hey Yuuri!

El Omega no dejó de caminar, solo giró a medias para observar a Víctor alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me estás siguiendo? —Yuuri frunció el seño—. ¡Ni siquiera hiciste tu desafío!

—Surge me dijo que regresara otro día —mintió Víctor, bajando su trote para empatar sus pasos—. Su segundo equipo en la cadena no estaba listo.

Yuuri no era lo suficientemente cortés para dejarlo pasar.

—¡Estás mintiendo!

—¿Por qué haría eso? —Víctor le dio su sonrisa deslumbrante patentada y estuvo complacido de ver oscurecerse las mejillas de Yuuri. Era agradable saber que todavía podía encantar a la cosita más linda del mundo—. Quería preguntarte si quieres que viajemos juntos por un tiempo.

Yuuri resopló.

—¡No gracias! Tú siempre me molestaste en la escuela. ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas de nuevo!

—Eso es porque me gustas —respondió Víctor con simpleza.

Yuuri se ahogó.

Sintiendo de que estaba a punto de ser rechazado, Víctor alzó su mano.

—Vamos, Chris renunció ayer después de que su Dragonair fue barrido por Surge. ¡Es más divertido viajar con alguien!

—En realidad, yo siempre viajo solo.

Víctor dejó de caminar, incrédulo.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es peligroso hacerlo así? ¡Ni hablar de un Omega!

Yuuri se detuvo también, abriendo su boca para protestar con furia, pero la visión de Víctor fue súbitamente bloqueada por un par de ojos brillantes escarlata.

Víctor maldijo, brincando hacia atrás. Tropezó con el borde irregular de la acera y aterrizó de espaldas, mirando aturdido a los tres Pokémon fantasma riéndose a sus expensas. Al Gastly que había visto antes se unieron sus dos formas evolucionadas: un Haunter con garras en forma de cuchillo y un Gengar con ojos de fuego del infierno.

Los tres portaban la misma sonrisa amenazante.

—Te lo mereces —decidió Yuuri, a pesar de que se inclinó para levantar a Víctor, ignorando a los tres fantasmas. Este, de forma instintiva, quiso proteger a Yuuri de ellos, pero no tenía necesidad de preocuparse al respecto: los espectros se apartaron en paz al tiempo que Yuuri los empujó con suavidad.

—Corrijo sobre eso de que estés en peligro —pensó en voz alta con una risa incrédula, tomando la mano que le ofrecían.

—Ellos lo hacen todo el tiempo.

—Sin embargo, no cambia mi intención de viajar contigo.

Yuuri lo escudriñó con sospecha mientras Víctor se ponía en pie, los tres fantasmas flotaban detrás suyo.

—¿Por qué? Honestamente.

—Mi Jynx tiene las cuerdas vocales para hacer Canto Mortal, pero debe ser enseñado por un Pokémon que ya lo conozca.

Yuuri pareció relajarse al conocer por fin el motivo oculto de Víctor, había esperado algo peor.

—¿Tú quieres que Gastly le enseñe Canto Mortal?

Víctor asintió.

—He estado buscando un tutor de movimientos por años. Hasta ahora, todos aquellos que dicen que su Pokémon lo conoce y puede enseñarlo solo han tratado de estafarme.

Gastly pareció darse cuenta de lo que hablaban. Se acercó, dejando a sus compañeros muy atrás. Víctor se tensó, pero se plantó en el suelo con determinación ante la vista de los comillos frente suyo.

—Digamos que accedo a este estúpido plan. ¿Qué obtendría por enseñarle un movimiento tan extraño? Canto Mortal es conocido por bastantes fantasmas y ellos por lo general no tienen la disposición de enseñarle nada a nadie.

—_Hmm_, qué tal esto: si tu Gastly le enseña a Jynx, yo prometo…

Pausó para darle un efecto dramático. A pesar de su cautela, Yuuri se inclinó hacia adelante en anticipación.

—Casarme contigo.

Hubo un segundo entero mientras Yuuri procesaba lo que había dicho. Entonces…

—Ugh! ¡Nikiforov, eres un troll! —Con las mejillas encendidas, Yuuri se apartó indignado a la vez que Víctor se carcajeaba.

—¡Espera! Lo siento, ¡no pude evitarlo!

—¡No! —Apartó con un golpe la mano que prendía tomarlo por la muñeca—. ¡Eres igual de inmaduro que cuando estábamos en el Tecnológico!

Víctor continuó riéndose, pero pretendió lucir arrepentido al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Tú siempre eres tan serio, quería ver si algo de eso había cambiado.

—¡Haunter!

El Haunter de aspecto malvado apareció repentinamente a centímetros de la nariz de Víctor, haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás. Yuuri se rio triunfante detrás del Pokémon.

—Bueno, una cosa no cambió. Todavía estás aterrado de los Pokémon fantasma.

—No «aterrado» —corrigió con prontitud, caminando lentamente alrededor de Haunter sin permitirle perderlo de vista—, «aprehensivo».

—Por desgracia para ti —respondió Yuuri—, Canto Mortal es aprendido con mucha dificultad por los tipos hada. Pero no le voy a enseñar nada a tu Pokémon, eres un imbécil.

—Yo te gusto —torció la boca en una sonrisa—. Te sonrojas cada vez que me miras.

Yuuri escupió indignado su respuesta.

—¡Yo _no_ lo hago!

—Además —continuó—, si tú no le enseñas a mi Jynx, le diré a tus padres que no estás estudiando los patrones de vuelo de los Taillow como se lo dijiste a todos.

Yuuri lo miró boquiabierto, furioso.

—¡Eso es extorsión!

—Eso son negocios, cariño.

—¡No me llames así! Eres _tan…_

—¿Guapo? —sugirió Víctor.

—_¡Exasperante!_ ¡No puedo soportarte!

—Sí, sí puedes.

Yuuri le dijo algo realmente grosero y Víctor apretó su corazón dramáticamente en respuesta.

—_Wow_, ¿le hablas a tus Pokémon con esa boca? Quizás deba llamar a tus padres y hablarles acerca de tu cuestionable lenguaje.

A Víctor siempre le había encantado hacer enojar a Yuuri y se complacía en ser el único capaz de hacerlo en el Tecnológico Pokémon. Mientras que otros Alfas tenían sus hinchados egos destrozados por los insultos sutiles de Yuuri, él siempre pretendía ser demasiado despistado para entender los dardos verbales. Eso continuó hasta que toparon con pared y el Omega terminó por perseguirlo por el patio de la escuela, arrojándole cosas mientras él solo reía y las esquivaba.

No obstante, ellos ya no eran niños pequeños. Esta podría ser su única oportunidad para lograr que Jynx aprendiera Canto Mortal y no iba a usar trucos sucios para conseguirlo.

—Vamos a viajar juntos hasta Ciudad Azafrán —propuso—. Dijiste que ibas hacia allá, ¿cierto?

—Vía el Crucero St. Anne —respondió Yuuri con los dientes apretados—. Están organizando a bordo una reunión de entrenadores.

—Amo los cruceros —ronroneó Víctor.

—Imbécil.

Gastly dejó salir una larga y amenazante carcajada que hizo que Víctor se encogiera y Yuuri sonriera triunfante.

—Vas a lamentar no haberme dejado solo.

Víctor ocultó su terror con un guiño atractivo.

—¡Prometí casarme contigo! No puedo retirar mi palabra.

Ciudad Azafrán.

Solo tenía que lograr llegar a Azafrán.

Víctor podía hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Me he lanzado a hacer esta traducción porque amé la historia original. Veo tanto potencial de desarrollo (en las batallas, como personajes y esa relación en la cual les urge trabajar) que quise compartirlo al español. 
> 
> ¡Quiero agradecer profundamente a articas_ursula por permitirme traducirlo! ¡Síganla en sus redes!
> 
> artica's-ursula (FFN)  
articas_ursula (AO3) 
> 
> Thank you so much for let me translate it! I enjoyed doing this from the beginning to the end! 
> 
> Esta es la primera parte de la serie "Kiss me, Kill me" que pueden encontrar en este enlace: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396327
> 
> Ojalá veamos pronto la continuación de esta historia. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
